Electronic messaging systems may be used by one or more parties (involved parties) to communicate with each other or to enable electronic message communications with each other. Existing electronic messaging systems require the involved parties to share personal and critical information with each other over an open network to complete an activity. However, with the recent increase in identity theft, the involved parties may not desire to share such personal and critical information to avoid potential risk of their personal and critical data being stolen or misused.
Further, existing messaging systems are proprietary in nature and are accordingly, limited to providing services to users that exist within the closed environment of the respective proprietary systems. That is, existing electronic messaging systems may not be interoperable with each other, may not have information from users being maintained and protected or secured as would be preferable, and may not provide services to users that are outside the closed environment of the respective proprietary systems. This limits the number, quality, and/or type of services that existing electronic messaging systems can provide to their users because of their closed nature. For example, conventional electronic messaging systems may not provide a service that connects multiple accounts of a user, where the multiple accounts may be associated with one account handling/provider entity or associated with multiple distinct account handling/provider entities. Consequently, when the user having multiple accounts receives a service, the user may not be able to choose the account that the user wants to associate with the received service, thereby limiting account handling flexibility. Furthermore, if a user of a proprietary electronic messaging system has multiple accounts, the user may have to create multiple profiles, e.g., one profile for each account, and consequently may have to remember and manage the multiple profiles which may be inconvenient. Additionally, in said proprietary electronic messaging systems, the user may not have the option to send a message to and complete an activity with a user that is not registered with the electronic messaging system until the user fully registers with said electronic messaging system. Such limitations of above mentioned conventional electronic messaging systems may prove to be limiting and inconvenient to the involved parties. Therefore, there is a need for a technology that overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies.